DeAd DrEaM's
by sapphos
Summary: What if the mutantx team was keeping secrets, even from eachother?Plus, do the dead really stay gone forever?
1. Disturbing Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of these glorious characters of TV. Show Mutant X. No matter how much I want to! BOO! Hoo! Hoo!

**Summary**: my first story is about how even the dead can rise again and live on in the heart of others. Also, it's about how you can't trust what you see because it might not be true. Plus, love really can keep a person going. Oh, and if you've never seen Mutant x then this isn't the story for you.

Dream _italics_

Thoughts ''' '''

_Flashback **italics**_

_**DeAd DrEaM's**_

_Chapter 1 Disturbing Memories_

_12 Midnight –Sanctuary _

_The second I saw Emma's dead body coming past me on a gurney I couldn't take it. It should've been me, not her. Anyone but her. We just had our 3 year anniversary (I'm NOT good with dates! Just so you know.) No one even knew we had been dating not even Adam himself. Even now I can remember that day, since I never forgot **ANYTHING **that had to do with Emma._

"_**Hey hurry up slowpoke!" yelled Emma.**_

"_**Okay, okay! Geez Emma whats the rush?"**_

"_**Huh! Oh nothing." Emma said sweetly. It had been a nice day on their anniversary so we figured we'd go to the new amusement park that had just opened up. We had so much fun that day. I'll never forget it. Plus on the way back our hotel room we had to have 10 bellhops bring all our prizes up since we spent most of the time competing against each other, we played from hit the bottle to throwing darts. We still hadn't decided who had won. Plus, by now I had expected Adam to ruin our fun. Since Adam decided we could go out for the day he even did us the favor by getting two bedrooms in the best hotel there was in the city.**_

_**His exact words were "Go have some fun, if there is a problem I'll get the both of you." **_

_**Funny thing was when we got back to my hotel room I saw there were white rose petals covering the carpet leading up to my bed, and it was king sized if I might add.(okay so I'm a pervert! All my friends already know it. Plus the funny thing is I'm a girl!) So after seeing all this I know knew why Emma had been in such a rush. She had asked Adam to give us a day to ourselves and I doubted she told him why. Just then I turned around to see an innocent smile on Emma's face.**_

"_**So this is why you were in such a hurry this morning." **_

"_**Why is it giving you any ideas?" **_

"_**A couple." And with that we ended up having so much FUN we never actually needed the other room.**_

_**That was one of many memories that I have of Emma and I that I'll never forget, not for a million years. **_

_5 am_

Ever since the night of Emma's death I can never stop thinking of her. The woman who would laugh at all my jokes no matter how corny. And when I was in heat I couldn't keep my hands off of her. In fact we almost got a couple of times, thank god for Emma's abilities. Funny thing about Emma is that I wanted to marry her…………………………

But now…she's…gone.

"""Everyone might have accepted Lexa but I never will because I know she is just the woman who replaced my love."""

Ever since that night I've never been able to get much sleep, no matter how hard I try because I know in my heart it'll never be the same without Emma in my life. So I'll only be with her in my dreams until I can see her in the afterlife. Hopefully not so soon because I made a promise the day she died to save my life, to live it to it's fullest for the both of us.

_7:30 AM_

As Shalimar sat down for her morning milkshake Brennan came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Shal," he said as he raided the frigerator. Today he was going to pick up some kids for the underground.

"Hey," replied Shalimar. It was never the same with two of Mutant X's members gone but most seemed to get over it.

"So where is Jess?"

"Oh. He's updating the computers for the year. It seems some viruses managed to slip past the firewalls," as Brennan was about to say something he saw a clock on the wall and said "Damn, I gotta go Shal. I have to go pick up some people, but I want to finish this conversation later. Kay?"

"Sure Brennan. Later," with that Brennan dashed out of the kitchen to complete a mission.

Shalimar sighed "I guess I'll go out for a while to keep my mind off of things."

_12PM-out in the city_

Still with nothing to do Shalimar figured she would just grab a bite to eat and head back to sanctuary. To bad she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't sense someone was watching her from close by.

As Shalimar sat down in a booth at **_Michelle's Diner_** she noticed a manila folder on her seat with her name on it. Once she looked inside it she noticed there were snapshots of a woman in the shadows behind her. Two things ran through her mind at that moment:

Why didn't I notice her before?

And

Why was she stalking me?

_12:10-Elsewhere_

"So has the folder been delivered?"

"Yes Mr. X. Just as you had ordered"

"Very good, Noah. Every things going according to plan."

''''we'll finally be able to draw out Emma DeLauro from hiding all thanks to Shalimar Fox.''''

_Later that night-Sanctuary_

Along with the photos there was a note saying:

Help! I never died!

Dfjksdfhgj dfhfkgjfgh jhprrhdfou hrfjklhgf chi hdfuhg pioughuoh fjklfhgj hdffm mdfjkfnhfjf gljkhfgj hfjfjfjfjfjff

E.D.

Strangely, most of the note was distorted so Shalimar couldn't understand it. But she did know that it was Emma from the initials and from the scent on the note.

""but how? She ……she's. …dead. ""

With that thought in mind Shalimar figured she shouldn't tell the guys about the folder, since they'd never believe her. So as Shalimar walked into the computer room (after hiding the folder of course) she noticed Jesse just sitting in front of the computer, not typing anything. But it wasn't this that caught her eye it was the headline in large bright letters.

"Hey Jesse, whats that?" Shalimar asked curiously.

"Huh? What!" It seemed Jesse was so absorbed in what he was reading that he didn't notice someone was even in the room. "Oh, its you Shalimar, its nothing!"

Sensing the fear rolling off of Jesse Shalimar decided to ask the dreaded question.

"Jesse, what were you just reading?" She was a bit ticked that Jesse would even try hiding something from her knowing that she was a feral and could sense his feelings and right now they were going from fear to upset.

Finally realizing that he could never get away with it Jesse decided to fess up.

"Well, I was reading a newspaper article and…I found out that Emma's grave was dug up and her body is missing," Jesse ended sadly.

"**What! **Why didn't you tell me sooner?" At that moment Shalimar realized the note must have been true and Emma really was………ALIVE!

"Well if you'd let me finish! I found out that her coffin was found a couple of miles away from the cemetery. Funny thing was, that's in the middle of a highway. Incidentally, that's very close by."

Before the last word was out of Jesse's mouth Shalimar had already left. She had to find Emma fast and before anyone got to her first because from the words in that note it seemed she was in big trouble.

Meanwhile Jesse was still wondering………

What the **HELL **was that all about!

_4AM somewhere_

As a person ran for her life she only cared about one thing. Getting the information that could change **EVERYTHING **over to a safe location.

But at that moment what she didn't know was that someone was right on her tail and she had enough problems with some goons on the way.

_End Chapter 1 Disturbing Memories _

**_Author: _**So with three different groups on the way to clash who will end up hurt or dead? Who was Emma dating! Shalimar, Brennan, or Jesse?

Oh! And I forgot to mention I haven't seen a TV show in about ……

Ohhhhh, 4 months! So the info might not be up to date. I've been damned to hell for 4 long backbreaking months without a single episode of my oh so favorite shows! Boo Hoo Hoo! I know it's sad because I also memorized the times and days that every show I've watched. Why? Cause I'm one of the worlds biggest former couch potatoes! But since then I've lost 5 pounds! Any way, please review. It took me awhile to write the first chapter because I have clubs and HUGE tests coming up and because I kept putting this off. But anyway, please tell me what you think and if all don't like it well screw you! But everyone's entitled to an opinion. I also welcome flames but you better expect one back.


	2. shots heard round the world

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of these glorious characters of TV. Show Mutant X. No matter how much I want to! BOO! Hoo! Hoo!

**_Author's Notes:_** What do you do when you find out someone you cared about was still alive? Plus on the brink of a battle who will die? Plus in the meantime who was Emma dating?

Dream _ italics_

Thoughts ''' '''

_Flashback **italics**_

_**DeAd DrEaM's**_

_/Chapter 2 - Shots Heard Round the World/_

_/Sanctuary – Before Shalimar left/_

''' This had better work or I swear to satin I'll kill Jesse. '''

Shalimar had no idea where Emma would be. So here she was at the computer deciding

wheather to press enter on the keyboard to find out Emma's current location from the Comm. Ring Emma was supposedly BURIED with when….

Click!

The computer searched for Emma's location. It turned out that Emma was heading for the place that they first met.

''' Where I first saved her life '''

So as quick as lightning Shalimar was out the door hopefully getting there before it was to late to save her because from the computer scan there was also a couple of people following her.

/_Alley-present time/_

As Shalimar kept running only one thought went through her mind.

''' Please Emma stay alive long enough so I can get to you. '''

Suddenly Shalimar saw that she was coming towards a red speck. Then she realized that was no speck but it was Emma. All of a sudden Shalimar felt as if she could fly since she was so happy seeing Emma alive again. As Shalimar got closer to her she realized Emma was limping. Then all of a sudden she knew why, she was shot and boy was it bad. There was a trail of blood that went though the entire alley and with Shalimar's senses she almost threw up. As Shalimar's eyes went into slits she saw past Emma and noticed some guys with guns following close behind her. Then all of a sudden there was a loud

**BANG **and Emma fell to the ground.

"EMMA!" All of a sudden Shalimar's eyes went into slits again and faster than lightning four cracks could be heard. Mostly of the guy's ribs being broken every last one of them. Along with ribs some legs, arms, fingers, as well as crushing some well ……..balls.

After that happened Shalimar went back to normal and she ran back to Emma who was lying in a puddle of blood with a hole in her above her chest. There was also blood spilling from her left leg, a bullet in her right arm, along with other cuts, bruises, fractures, and broken bones.

"Emma, please don't die. Not again." Shalimar was already crying with streams of tears flowing freely down her face.

"Shal, its okay." Emma whispered as her hand gently held Shalimar's face in her hand while smiling softly.

"Em, don't be strong right now. I'll get you back to sanctuary. You won't die. I won't let you. Not this time."

So as Shal carried Emma's bleeding body onto the Helix and to sanctuary determination was written clearly across her blood stained face in the race against time and death.

_/5:30 AM /_

Mr. X woke up to find out that Emma DeLauro was now dead, and he was well………

Pissed.

"**You idiots! I said to capture her. Not kill her**!" Mr. X was furious, breaking anything that got into his grasp. "Now I have to start all over again. Do you know how long it took to find a person as powerful as Emma DeLauro! Months!"

"Sir were sorry. We meant to hit the blond haired woman. (All of the guys that were hurt lived. This was the one without his legs broken.)

"I don't care! And don't give me any piece of shit excuses!" And with that Mr. X shot him square in the forehead. "Incompetent fool!"

- -_End Chapter 1 Shots Heard Round the World_- -

**Author: So,** what happened to Emma? Is she really dead? Who is Mr. X and why did he need her? What did/does Emma need/wanted to tell Shalimar? And lastly who was Emma dating?

I hate cell phones. I spent my time calling phone companies just to find out I can't get internet installed for another couple of months. Damn! But don't worry I'll find a way to post my chapters. Because, where there's a will theres a way! So BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! For NOOOWWWWW!

**PS- **Thanks everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter.


	3. Crashes and the past collide

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of these glorious characters of the show MutantX.

But will I ever?

**_Author's notes:_** Did anyone die? With an unknown enemy coming into play for the mutantX team feelings are at their brink and surprises arise that could shock all.

Dream _italics_

Thoughts ''' '''

_Flashback **italics**_

_**DeAd DrEaM's**_

--- - -_Chapter 3 – Crashes and the past collide_--- - -

/ _3 Days later- Sanctuary_ /

Shalimar lied curled around Emma in her bed in the med bay in a matching black pajama pants and T-shirt matching what Emma was wearing. (Sorry! It's been a while since I saw an episode so I'm not quite sure what their medical wing is called or if they even have one! I have a horrible memory! Plus I suck at clothing descriptions too! Author chuckles.) As she snoozed she thought over the events of the past few days reliving every moment of it from seeing her for the first time since her death in the alley to vowing to never letting anyone hurt her again on the way back in the Helix.

In the other room Brennan and Jesse sat in chairs trying to absorb the shock of their lives and attempting to understand the situation at hand. But even now they couldn't believe it. Emma was Alive!

But what they couldn't figure out was what was there between Emma and Shalimar!

They knew the two of them were best friends but not leaving her side for 3 days, her reactions to them over the past couple of days, leaving Sanctuary on a rampage to find Emma who they all believed to be dead, and finally all her yelling upon her arrival back to Sanctuary. All of this upon other things they had realized over the past few hours was a bit abnormal for a best friend. But to them it was like trying to decipher Russian from Vietnamese writing, they had no idea which was which anyway, it was all just one big puzzle. But who could blame them they were guys. (I don't mean to be raciest or sexist against guys, writing in Russian, or Vietnamese.) But right now they were more worried over Emma and what new enemy had they gained to join along with all the others like Eckert. (Please tell me if I spelt it wrong.)

"Ughh!" Groaned Emma.

The last thing Emma remembered was seeing Shalimar's angelic face with tears streaming down it and thinking it would be her end. But taking a look around she noticed she was in the med bay on a bed not in heaven or hell even if she didn't really believe either existed. Then Emma looked down and noticed that Shalimar was sleeping soundly curled up next to her under the blanket. Chuckling slightly with a smile playing on her face Emma thought to herself ''' some things never changed.''' As she remembered some funny memories of 1 or 2 years back.

**As Emma woke up in her room inside Sanctuary with blankets, bed sheets, pillows and other things spread out all over her floor and both her and Shalimar lied on her mattress with nothing covering their naked bodies but a blanket. Lying in a spoon position with Shalimar's arm around Emma's waist Emma turned around to face a sleeping Shalimar. **

**The night before Emma had gone to take a shower after dinner and while Shalimar washed the dishes. Later on she received the shock of her life as Shalimar had slipped into the shower and begun kissing her neck. So with one thing leading to another they ended up here in her room. Naked.**

**As Emma could not wait any longer for Shalimar to wake up since it had been over half an hour she decided to wake her up herself. So she began to send her images from Brennan and Jesse making out with each other to Emma making out with Adam. (**Emma did have powers that the others didn't know about****)** From the utter shock Shalimar saw in her dream or rather nightmare which was full of very graphic images.**

**When Shalimar was fully awake she saw Emma was lying there propping her head up with her right hand and her elbow against her bed with the biggest smile.**

"**So, you're finally awake? I thought it would take forever." Emma said cheerfully.**

"**Emma DeLauro did you DO that!" Replied Shalimar who was about to crack up but kept up her angry front.**

"**Maybe, maybe not."**

"**Yeah right, like I'll believe that! You're going to pay for that Emma DeLauro."**

**So she began to tickle her but in the middle of it all who should nock at her door but Jesse and Brennan.**

"**Hey Emma, you okay in there? We thought we heard some yelling."**

**At that moment Shal stopped tickling Emma and they began putting everything back in place as they ran about. Then about a minute later Emma opened her door dressed in a long red pajama top that reached over her knees.**

"**Hey guys, I'm fine. And what are you talking about I didn't hear any yelling?"**

**Knowing full well that at that moment Shalimar was hiding in the bathroom**

**And it was herself that was yelling.**

"**Oh. Okay then. See you later." As they walked away puzzled and confused about what they heard Emma closed her door and began laughing. Unknown to her Shalimar was behind her and she let out a yelp as the female feral pounced on her.**

As Shal began to stir Emma was brought back to the present time and once she popped her eyes open she saw Emma smiling down at her while her head was propped up with pillows.

"Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up."

"Emma, you're awake!" at that moment Shal decided to pounce on her like in the past hugging her and praying that this was not another dream.

As Emma laughed she managed to say "Shalimar, if you hug me any harder I'll pass out! I'm not indestructible you know." It was one of those moments when they finally realized how much they really missed each other.

"I know that Emma. I knew that for over a year. And during that year I wanted to die. You know I can't live without you. My life meant nothing without you in it! So why didn't you tell me you were alive!" By now Shalimar was sitting up and she couldn't stop ranting.

"Shalimar you know I didn't mean it that way. Plus I did tell you, it was in the envelope you found at **_Michelle's Diner_**. I couldn't tell you in person because it was too dangerous so I left that to you knowing you would find me. How could you ever think I wouldn't tell you if I was alive! " As Emma wasn't able to sit up because of her condition she just lied there with a hurt look on her face, like it was Shalimar who shot her and not the goon from the alley.

At that moment Shalimar knew she was wrong about what she had said to Emma." Oh, Emma. I'm sorry," As she began to hug Emma once more. "I didn't know what I was saying it's just that when I'm around you I can't control my emotions. For a year I thought you were dead and when I saw you alive and dying again in the alley, I thought, wished, you'd have told me sooner or that if I had found you sooner none of this would've happened." Now as Shalimar finished her sentence Emma's head was resting on her chest and both were about to cry.

"I guess it's all just because I love you Emma DeLauro." Shal paused a moment before continuing "That's why I overreact so much and why I'm going to ask you this- Emma DeLauro will you ..."

But Shalimar never got to finish that sentence because they both heard a crash and in a flash both Brennan and Jesse were at the door. They had both heard the conversation going on between the two women.

--- - - End _Chapter 3 – Crashes and the past collide_--- - -

**  
Author: Soooo** wasn't THAT a shocker to your systems? Anyway what will happen between the MutantX team? What was Shalimar going to ask Emma? What's up with Mr. X? And last but not least what happened to Emma for the past year?

NOW, wasn't that a great chapter! If you're wondering about the flashback I'm a screwy person that way. (Author laughs maniacally) plus that's one of the things I probably said, I think? Well anyway, I mean I'm kind of perverted but that's not the point! The point is ………………………………………………………………………….!

Oooh, I got it! This was a Good chapter! Well I think so anyway. But you tell me and keep on reading to find out what happens. Oh, and if any of you ever has any ideas just tell me. Plus I just loved the idea a reviewer gave me it was absolutely great. Thanks. Oh, and my cudos goes out to nickystruluv, over it, Buffycoo999, & krazychristian for reviewing. Love yah!


	4. ZZZ’s that Float on by

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of these glorious characters of the show MutantX.

But will I ever? Reply: I don't know.

**Summary: **So it turned out in the last chapter that the mysterious person dating Emma was none other than our female feral feline. Wasn't that a shocker! But were not done there folks! It turned out Brennan & Jesse was listening in on the conversation. Plus, to top it off folks it seems they interrupted a very important exchange between the two lovebirds. So, what was Shalimar going to say, why did Brennan & Jesse interrupt them, what happened to Mr. X, and what other secrets are the MutantX team hiding from each other? (And trust me there are more than 2).

Dream _italics_

Thoughts ''' '''

_Flashback **italics**_

_**DeAd DrEaM's**_

_---- -ZZZ's that Float on by- ---- _

\\\\\_Sanctuary-Present time_/

Jesse and Brennan couldn't believe what they'd heard. It sounded as if Shalimar & Emma were DATING, but that couldn't be. They would've known about it.

As Shal and Emma watched their shocked faces they couldn't believe they spilled the beans on their relationship with each other. But what they REALLY couldn't believe was that they could be so dumb and stupid as to forget Brennan & Jesse were right next to them in the other room.

"Uh, hey Brennan, Jesse. What do you guys want?" That was the first words out of Shalimar's mouth as she sadly tried to keep the two guys from noticing what was happening between herself and Emma knowing that it was no use.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'what do we want Shalimar! How about 'Why are you and Emma hugging and what do you mean by you love her?" So as they continued ranting

Shalimar was having mental conversation with Emma and the next thing Brennan & Jesse saw was the inside of their eyelids since Emma made them unconscious.

"Thanks Emma I don't think I could've handled those two right now." So as Shalimar smiled down at Emma who was now silently snoozing comfortably snuggled up in her arms.

/_same Time somewhere Else_/

"You fucking idiots what do you mean her fucking body is missing! You said she was dead! Bodies don't just disappear! Now, either you find It or you'll be dead! Got it!" Mr. X was furious. After finding out that his men killed Emma DeLauro he knew his plans would have to be changed, especially with the MutantX group involved. Hell, they didn't even know she survived! And now if they found her body they'd have to be killed. Plus it would only stall everything having to go and hunt them down. So he thought he could just get her body instead. Which, is going horribly, might I add.

"Uh, Sir?"

"WHAT!"

"I found two people who are as powerful as powerful as Emma DeLauro if not stronger.

And……"

"And **what **stupid!" Mr. X was starting to lose his patience with all these stupid men.

"Well it's just that both seem to be part feral and psionic."

"What! How?" With the news Mr. X just received he came up with a great plan.

"I don't know sir."

"So, don't just keep standing there stupid! Go find the locations on the subjects right now! Plus, find out everything about them and I mean everything!"

"Yes sir! Right away."

'''Hmm. This could prove interesting, people with both psionic and feral abilities. They could be even better than Emma DeLauro and my plans won't go to a waste.' ''

"Oh! And locate the woman who was with Emma DeLauro. I will find out what she thought when she decided to go up against me."

_---- -ZZZ's that Float on by- ---- _

**_Author: _**So, that might give you some questions as to the next chapter. Sorry I didn't put anything that interesting into the chapter I've been having writer's block. But the point is who the 2 Feral/psionics are? What will happen between the Mutant x team? Where is Adam? Who is Mr. X? And what was that unfinished question said by Shalimar? Stay tuned to the story to find out in future chapters!

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I've been busy lately being in a st. Patrick' s Day parade down in South Amboy. Plus I still have to prepare for a school concert which will end up horribly. But thanks for being so patient I hope you love the chapter no matter how horrible, tell me any ideas you might have it might just end up in the story, and don't forget to review, review, review! Ciao!


	5. weirdo's afoot

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of these glorious characters of the show MutantX.

But will I ever? Reply: I don't know.

**Author: **sorry for not updating. My computer with the story got a virus and in the end I couldn't save my 5th chapter that I typed. I never made a backup for the chapter yet so I didn't know weather I wanted to keep writing the story (I HATE to retype things). I will be changing how the story will be going from my original idea.

Dream _italics_

Thoughts ''' '''

_Flashback **italics**_

**Sanctuary**

When Brennan and Jesse woke up the next morning in their own rooms they wondered how they got there and if what happened yesterday really happened. So they quickly ran to the med bay but both Emma and Shalimar weren't there.

"Hi." Both said simultaneously.

"Hey Jesse, did you have a weird dream by chance, about Em and Shal?" Brennan wondered if he really dreamed it all up.

"Yeah, why? Did you have one too?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little freaky then, Brennan. It's too much of a coincidence to just be a dream."

"I agree. Don't you think Emma and Shal are hiding something from us, for some reason?"

"Maybe."

"Then I have an idea. Convince them to come on an outing to a club. I have some connections that I can use to get us in."

"Why? Jesse what do you have planned?" Brennan asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Just get them to go to the club. I have some calls to make." Then Jesse left.

"He has a weird look in his eyes, that could only mean trouble." Brennan didn't like what Jesse said, he was acting a bit strangely when he said it. "Whatever, its not like everyone else hasn't been acting weird lately."

As Brennan headed off to go and talk to Emma and Shalimar he failed to notice why would they need to have connections to get into a club if they were all over the age limit. Plus, that they really were all in a buttload of trouble.


End file.
